Gadieo
History Early Days Salvager Days One way trip Manhole Otherworld Personality Powers In game RP abilities and techniques Psychokinetic Gems Origin and Lore The psychokinetic gems weren't actually always around. They were first discovered by a researcher by the name of Professor Raven some time before the Great War between the two continents, which split the world in two and formed the present Shen Kai Valley, named after the people of the eastern lands. The Great War actually purged all the blue gems from the world and only around 10 years ago, that the gems surfaced again, this time, with various colors, placed randomly throughout the valley, to be picked up by the next generation. A majority of the Otherworld populace has a psychokinetic gem, it's very common for children to even have them, the actual powers themselves don't manifest until they have lived for 12 years. It's some you usually keep with you all your life until you die. The gem itself will fade away along with you. The gems are the soul of the planet of Otherworld. It's broken down even more like so. Not every individual carries a stone, it's something you choose to keep with you. About a rough 80% of the Otherworld has stone users. The stones themselves are from a mountain range called Shen Kai Valley, a enormous mountain, surrounded by a giant rushing river and several natural defenses, every time a child is birthed, a stone for them comes from this mountain. The thing is, it's natural for many parents to pick up stones that are washed up on the coastlines, the stone start off blank and resonates when it's with a child, then it forms into a appropriate color. It needs to be taken to a gem-smith to be formed into a psychokinetic gem. Body, Mind, and Soul Gem Groups Trained individuals and gem smiths often classify themselves into groups and martial laws. Ever since the first gem was dubbed "Potential" many names and groups followed suite. Gems increase in effectiveness when grouped with same gems, unless it is a 'Pacify' or 'Potential' gem, they increase in power with any other gem while Potential copy the ability and negate the feedback. Potentials: The smallest group of psychokinetics. The only known ones are Gadieo, Xion, and Ravence. Potentials have the ability to learn every other psychic skill to their maximum potential, through the blue gem. Their main ability being Telekinesis - Lift small objects, Lift heavier moving objects, Moving structures and manipulation, Moving organics(humans, etc.), the last ability being a complete mastery over any object within 100 feet of user, and the ability to charge the object with pure kinetic energy called 'Prophecy'. Gem:Blue oval Push: A common group of psychokinetic. As the name implies, those who practice pressure can 'push' objects with their mind, able to move heavy objects and greater with just hand movements or even other parts of the body. Push - Move small objects with the hands and feet, Move heavier objects with hands,feet,elbows,knees,head, Move structures and organics, Move specified parts of an object( fingers, throat, etc.), the last ability is a form of mind strengthening, called 'Progress', allowing the user to push any object from any distance. Gem: Circle Gray Phantom: Varied number. As the name implies, Phantoms can create illusions and hallucinations to trick their opponents with tricks of the mind. With high adept learners can even create fears of their opponents and create spirits to physically and mentally injure their enemies as well as keep up an illusion for weeks or even years. Illusions - Create a temporary image of anything in the environment for 30 secs to 1 hour, Copy the look/voice/personality of another person for 30 secs to 1 year, Create a hallucination of any feeling of a person to high levels for 30 secs to 72 hours, Personify any feeling of yourself into an image of your liking(ex: Anger= Image of a bull) for combat for 30secs to 1 hour, the last abilities being Thought-form projection and Mind Wiping. Gem: Hexagon Purple Psycho: A small group. Psycho mindsets are that of brashness and of certain insanity. But they may be the strongest, since they are trained to not believe in simple limits as a human being or otherwise. They are able to 'surpass' their limits and able to make them into super human levels just by believing and thinking they can. Due to this, fits of sudden aggression or power can happen. No one exactly knows the limit of this power. Limit Breaker - Increase one ability to genius/athletic/adaptive/strong/powerful/accuracy/enduring for 30secs to 1 week, Increase one ability to superhuman for 30secs to 72 hours, Increase the damage of one skill or ability to a obscene level for 1 second to 30 seconds, Increase all natural abilities to obscene levels for 1 second to 1 minute, the last powers of this gem have not been seen. Gem: Triangle Red Phase: Few number of these people exist. Phasers have the ability to bend reality and certain everyday planes of thinking to move through objects, like a ghost at basic levels, higher adepts are able to phase into another body of a person, known as body snatching. Phasing - Move through thin objects, Move through thicker objects(ex: reinforced steel walls, layered), Phase certain parts of the body through another objects for combat(ex: a hand through someones body) for any set amount of time( usually impaling that object or person), Phase into another persons body controlling it for 30secs to 1 hour, called the 'Dark Hour'. Phasing something means mentally impaling them and the ability to wipe any consciousness. Gem: Octagon Black Pace: Pacers are not as few as the potentials, but the only known 4 and are Overseers of the people of Otherworld, of the West Nation. Greatly considered, 'Chronomancers' by peers, Pacers can manipulate time and the concept of it. Pacing requires great concentration and all attachments to regular thinking to be severed, as controlling time is as great as controlling another life. Basic pacing includes slowing down time briefly, or speeding up one own's 'pace' briefly. Adept powers include stopping time completely in a designated area or traveling foward or back through time. Pace - Slowing down time properties for yourself/another/environment for 30 secs to 5 minutes, Hastening time properties for yourself/another/environment for 30 secs to 5 minutes, Stopping time in a designated area or location for 30 seconds to 5 minutes and manipulation for set allotted time, Traveling foward through time forward and backward 1 second to 1 year, 'Present' - manipulation of set time of using time powers increases up to 1 minute to 1 year. Gem: Rectangle Gold Pacify: A relatively new gem, only recently found by a sage. Pacify grants the user the ability to control magnetic pull and gravity in an area, at higher levels it changes functions slightly, granting the ability of altering one's own gravity. It also increases in power when confronted by other gem users. Gem: Diamond Silver Pack: A variation on the 'Phantom' gem, it creates an orange hue copy of one self, of a upwards to 9. Each one having a varied personality for a fixed amount of time( 5 minutes to 1 year), higher levels of this power can increase the number of copies to ten fold, but the price being having to give mental commands to otherwise mindless dolls. Even higher levels of this power lets the user 'change place' at any moment with it's clone by teleportation. Lastly, the maximum potential of this power is called 'Persona' which gives 9 clones the abilities of another gem for an upwards of 5 minutes, with the same conscious and personality each. Path: Considered the most numerous and normal form of psychic power in the Otherworld and everyday Earth. Simple mind reading and telepathy, and empathy. Higher levels of this power include Clairvoyance, Precognition, and ESP. Pathy - Mind reading and empathy for any amount of time, Clairvoyance to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses for any amount of time, Precognition to perceive information about places or events through paranormal means before they happen for 30 secs to 72 hours, ESP Reflexes for avoiding attacks and certain happenings before they happen for 30 seconds to 5 minutes. Gem: Square Green Musings/Quotes Miscellaneous * Gadieo has a phobia towards rubber duckies, whenever it's brought up in conversation he just leaves * He's pretty clever * His hoverboard was actually found in some ruins and cleaned up * He carries a bag of PK gems on his belt * He once pulled apart toaster and now that toaster is a doorstop * He squats for ladies Category:Character Category:Telepathy Category:Psychic Category:Male Category:Martial Arts Category:Crazy Awesome